


Safe

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Reader, Angst, F/M, Feelings, Pre-smut, depowered!Gabriel, slight dom!reader undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: gift fic for thewhiterabbit42 for her prompt "Yeah, that is a gun in my pants, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you."gabriel shows up on a hunt against reader's wishes. this is the aftermath (cue Law & Order theme)





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_White_Rabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/gifts).



**“** **Yeah, that is a gun in my pants, but that doesn** **’t mean I’m not happy to see you.”**  Gabriel said before you had a chance to speak. You had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug once the shock of the last few minutes wore off. Now, as the adrenaline faded, you were just angry. Angry and hurt.

“The only reason you even needed that gun in the first place is because your mojo is nearly drained right now. That’s why I told you not come on this hunt with us. You…you could have been killed, Gabriel!” You were practically shouting now.

Gabriel had the sense at least to look properly abashed at your admonishment. His brow furrowed in embarrassment and he let out a soft sigh. “Look, I’m sorry I scared you, really. Can we please finish this talk when we get back to the bunker? I’d really rather not hash things out in front of Brothers Grimm over there.”

“Oh, you better believe we’re finishing this when we get back! I am no where near through with you, Feathers. Of all the…” you threw your hands up and finished on a growl before turning on your heel.

You stalked over to where Castiel and the Winchesters stood by Baby. Sam looked over at you questioningly as you wordlessly climbed into of the backseat of the Impala. The look you flashed back made it clear that you were not in the mood for questions. Gabriel said something to Castiel before he got in on the other side. Sam and Dean got into the front seats and you watched silently as Cas vanished, no doubt heading off to the bunker ahead of you.

You had hoped you would have been able to use him as a buffer between you and Gabriel on the ride back. Instead you stared out the window the entire trip, your anger fueled by the images that were stuck on replay in your mind. You couldn’t believe he actually showed up after you’d all but begged him to stay back. You knew that if he came with you, you’d be too worried about him to focus on the hunt, and that was exactly what had happened. You had been paying too much attention to what he was doing every second that you had almost let the witch get the best of you. Luckily the boys had been there to finish her off and Cas had been able to heal up the knife wound you had sustained.

An hour later, you were still fuming when the car pulled into the bunker’s garage. You climbed out after Sam, slamming the door behind you and ignoring Dean’s offended shout. You stomped through the winding hallways to the room you shared with Gabriel. Another slammed door. You contemplated locking it, knowing he didn’t have the Grace to open it. You decided against it; he would probably just convince Sam to pick the lock anyway. You stood there, arms crossed as you waited for Gabriel to come through the door.

The second he did, you bounded on him. Without his Angel powers, your training made you an even match for his strength. That, coupled with his surprise enabled you to push him back, pushing the door closed behind him as you did. Your hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt, keeping him flush against the door. The anger in your eyes kept him silent, his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to attempt any snarky jokes at a time like this. He knew how fierce you could be when your emotions were in control.

You stared him down for a few seconds until you felt the anger starting to ebb, slowly being replaced by the hurt you felt that he had gone against your wishes. That he had put himself in harm’s way without thought to how you would feel. So much could have gone wrong tonight, much more than just a leg wound. Before Gabriel could process your movements, you had crushed your lips to his.

The hand not fisted in his button up moved up to tangle in his honeyed locks as your tongue swiped across his lips, demanding entrance. Surprised by the sudden turn of events, his lips parted without hesitation, his hands lowering to grasp gently at your sides. You deepened the kiss and let what was left of your anger pour out into him. Your hands clenched tighter and you closed what space was left between you, desperate to feel the warmth of him against your skin. You kissed him until you needed to come up for air. You broke the kiss reluctantly, resting your forehead against his as you panted.

“You could have died”, you spoke shakily. “I could have lost you tonight, again. Did you even consider that before you pulled that stunt? Did you even think about how I would feel if you had died out there? I…”

Your voice broke and your words trailed off as you fought back tears. Gabriel’s hands squeezed your waist, one of them coming up to caress your cheek, wiping away a tear that slipped past your lashes. “Sugar, I’m sorry. Truly. It wasn’t like that, I promise. I know you didn’t want me on the hunt, but I couldn’t stay here. I can’t  _not_  be there to protect you. Please, forgive me. I just couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt. But you did anyway, and it’s all my fault.”

You leaned into Gabriel’s touch, sighing in resignation. You could hear the pain and guilt in his voice. How could you stay mad at him when he was so sincere? He had shown up tonight for the same reason you had wanted him to stay home. You both just wanted the other to be safe. You let go of his shirt, your now free hand cupping his face as you kissed him again, slowly this time. You let him take the lead, knowing he needed this as much as you did.

Gabriel met no resistance when his tongue flicked out, testing the waters. Your lips parted immediately, desperation building. This time the kiss was less hurried, but just as passionate, sending shivers straight to your core. His hand moved from your cheek to wind in your hair, the other hand sliding around you and pulling you up against him. You could feel his arousal through his jeans and you moaned into his mouth, the feel of him against your thigh driving out any other thought.

You backed away from the door, dragging him with you until the backs of your knees bumped against the bed. You pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull off your t-shirt, looking up at Gabriel. You gaze was met with a fire you were sure matched your own. You made quick work of ridding him of his shirt before laying down on the bed, pulling him with you.

“I love you, so much, y/n. I’m so sorry about tonight. You got hurt, because of me. I’m so, so sorry.” Gabriel peppered your neck with kisses as he spoke, hands everywhere he could reach. “Please forgive me, y/n. I don’t ever want to lose you. I just wanted to protect you.”

Your hands rubbed up and down his back, trying to soothe the frantic Angel above you. “Of course I forgive you, Gabriel. I only got upset because I was scared. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t lose you again, Gabriel. I barely survived it the last time. I love you, Gabe. I love you.”

You let his touch ground you as you lost yourself to the love that flowed from his fingertips, your thoughts running on an endless loop. He was here, he was safe.


End file.
